The Long Walk
by snoopy-pie
Summary: AU H/Hr He places that beautiful gold band upon my finger and he smiles down at me. His eyes are shining with love and happiness. We say I do and he kisses me so tenderly that I never want it to end, but everything including life must come to a close.


_Okay incase you didn't get it from the summary THERE IS A CHARACTER DEATH. lol Don't complain when it happens because you have been warned lol_

_Anyway this was another challenge that I did a while ago but decided to put it up here on portkey. Hope you cry a little bit cause that is the goal. ___

_So as always not mine don't make money the whole kit and caboodle. thanks for reading._

_Manda_

I am so nervous about today. The time has just flown by and now the moment is upon us. My dress is a beautiful ivory with small delicate pearls embedded into the silk. My father is standing tall beside me and I hold on tight to his arm. I know he is unsure about this union because my husband to be doesn't have a lot of time left, but he smiles at me and pats my hand to give me strength. He is the perfect father.

Music is playing and I see Ginny turn around to flash a smile at me, but the sorrow in her eyes overpowers any happiness she is feeling. Our friends can't seem to keep their sadness of the situation well hidden. I wanted to do a private ceremony but my Harry would have none of it. He said he needed to see me in my beautiful white dress walking down the aisle to meet him. He said it would complete him. How could I refuse such a simple request? So here I am nervously holding my bouquet of wild flowers and waiting for my turn to walk down the aisle. Most women dream of doing this from the time they are little girls. However, I could care less about that long walk. I only care about the man at the other end of that carpet and the rest is just for show because I gave him the best part of me already.

We have shared so much that it is impossible to believe our time together grows so short. It seems so unfair that after going through so much and defeating Voldemort a simple muggle disease could take him away so easily and so young. Remarkably, Harry is optimistic about it all and he tells me he is happy. Sometimes in the night he wakes up clinging to me, but I hold him and kiss him and sometimes we make love. These moments I will forever keep in my heart because they belong to us forever.

Walking down the aisle I can see him looking so pleased and content. I try not to notice how pale he looks or how thin he has gotten. He reminds me of that small skinny little boy I first met on the train to Hogwarts so long ago. He was undernourished and neglected then; a large contrast to his life now. I smile at him and look into his beautiful green eyes that haven't lost their sparkle. The love we share is more powerful than we have ever known and that is all that matters now.

He places that beautiful gold band upon my finger and he smiles down at me. His eyes are shining with love and happiness. We say I do and he kisses me so tenderly that I never want it to end, but everything including life must come to a close. I understand that now more than ever. So unfair. He holds my hand nervously as we are announced to our friends and family and our wonderful day is over. I pray for one more day of peace with him.

We spend our honeymoon at our home in Godrics Hollow because Harry has so little energy, but we are happy just to be together. I know his time is near. The magical charms placed upon him take care of the pain, but it doesn't stop the sickness or the effects of it on his poor body. Am I selfish for wanting more time? Am I selfish for needing him here with me? Am I selfish for wanting to grow old with him? I want so much more. I am his bride and I will soon be his widow. How fair is that? Our life should be long and full of happiness. I look over at my husband lying beside me and he smiles although that smile doesn't reach his eyes this time. I am frightened. He reaches for me and I snuggle within his arms. He whispers into my hair that he is sorry for leaving. I beg for him not to go. He tells me he loves me. I hold onto him desperately. Please Harry, don't leave me all alone. He says he will always be with me. I weep into his neck and thread my fingers through his soft hair as I feel him float away from me. I whisper endearments to him, holding him. I love you I say. He looks into my eyes and touches my hair. He tells me to find love again someday. I can't breathe. He is gone and I am all alone…

The funeral for Harry Potter was all over. I sat in the front seat with Ron holding my hand. What a comfort Ron has been through it all. He is a great friend at times. Luna is one lucky girl. I look up at the brilliant blue sky and wonder how the sun could shine so brightly with Harry gone from this world and tears begin to fall unbidden. I feel the life we created stir within me and I remember. Harry's child, made with love, reminds me to live again. I smile at Ron and he wraps his arms around me as we at last say goodbye to our best friend. I think I can face another day now. One day at a time I will survive.


End file.
